In my HomeMaking a mess
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: It's been 5 years since he took in Naruto Sakura and Sasuke. Sequal to At my Doorstep. Review if you can please!


This is like a continuation to At my Doorstep so please enjoy

I do not own Naruto~

* * *

Kakashi pov

"Calm down Naruto! Sasuke! you're going to make Sakura cry again!" Kakashi the used to be calm and cool ninja exclaimed as the blonde and dark-haired boy fought over a plastic toy car. He held a 5 year old Sakura in one arm while the other was attempting to seperate the 5 year old boys. He sighed and whispered something to Sakura who smiled and nodded happily. He set her down on and stepped back letting her work her magic.

" Ne~ Naru-chan, Sasu-chan?" Sakura said cutely. The two boys stopped what they were doing and looked at the pink haired girl. She stepped forward and grabbed each of their hands," Will you come play with me, Naru-chan? Sasu-chan?" she said grinning innocently as she dragged them outside. On the way out she winked at Kakashi who looked relieved and grateful towards the little girl.

It had been 5 years since he adopted the 3 little monsters and they hadn't really changed in anything but size. Kakashi went to go sit down on the sofa by the window and watched the little monsters run around the yard playing ninja. He chuckled as he watched Naruto fall on the ground crying and Sakura ran over to him and cooed to him until he jumped up and started to run around. Sasuke stood to the side looking a little mad at being ignored, he ran over to Sakura and grabbed her hand he dragged her away from Naruto. He could almost hear the boy saying "Play with me Sakura-chan, before you catch the dobe disease." and Sakura would always say " I like playing with the both of you Sasu-chan, and I don't mind catching his disease because he's Naruto,''

Sakura was like their caretaker, while I had raised them Sakura was the only one able to calm the two down if they ever started to fight or if they were upset. Naruto was the playful one who always got into trouble but he's a good kid who cares about everyone even Sasuke, though he would never admit it. And Sasuke acted indifferent towards everybody except Sakura because he felt protective of her, but he does care about other people to he's just... shy? about it.

Kakashi kind of wondered everyday why would anybody leave them at somebodies door, no wait my door. Where were their parents, obviously they aren't related by blood.. Sasuke looks like a Uchiha and Naruto reminds me of Minato but Sakura is mystery because nobody has pink hair but still they had to be in Konoha. Whatever the case they were his kids now and even though it took some time to admit it he loved the monsters.

A few hours later

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were huddled by Kakashi who was telling them about one of his missions. They seemed to really like hearing about them especially the fighting scenes,they held looks of fascination and admiration that I honestly had to admit were enjoyable.

In the middle of the story the bell rang and a loud but feminine voice called out to him"Oi! Kakashi, I brought some treats let me in~" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura exclaimed"Anko!" they opened they door and hugged the woman almost making her fall over." Hey little guys wassup?" "Hi Anko we were listening to daddy-Kakashi talk about one of his adventures!" Sakura said"yeah one day I'll bejust like him right Anko?" "Well I'm going to be better than him" Sasuke said smugly to Naruto's question. They immediatly started to fight it out, but interuptedx for the second time that day by Anko" now come on boys, yall know i think that all of ya'll will be better than Kakashi, now lets go eat sweets!"she cheered as Kakashi sighed sitting down at the table and grabbed a small cake.

While Kakashi ate his cake Sakura went over to Anko who was sitting across from him and asked"Why don't you live with daddy-Kakashi, mommy-Anko?" Anko and Kakashi both spluttered and stared at the little girl before looking at eachother then back to her. " Why Sakura, why would I live with Kakashi?" "Because you love eachother right?" Sakura looked up innocently, seriously where did this little girl learn these kinds of things, it wasn't from kakashi that's al that is known.

Anko blushed furiously and walked briskly to the door" I just remembered I have to go meet with the Hokage, bye!" she said not looking back and ignoring the cries of protest. Kakashi was still looking at Sakura who was already distracted by the cakes and thought' this girl will be dangerous to my health in the future if she's already talking about love.' But then he looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were stuffing there faces and making a mess. Well at least I'll have some help beating up the boy who dare go out with her.

* * *

**The End~**

I am going to post a sequal! I don't know when but due to the few reviews but all saying they want a sequal or atleast most of them. It shall be done. I shall work on this immediatly!


End file.
